


Late Shifts and White Shirts

by Zandrel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Shitty days, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandrel/pseuds/Zandrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After teasing Bucky in the morning before sauntering off to work, you come home to a night of all Bucky.</p><p>*Content Warning - contains explicit sexual content*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You stand in front of the mirror, your (e/c) blue eyes wander over your form as you slip your bra straps over your shoulder. Your boyfriend, Bucky, moves from his place in the door frame to lean on the bench next to you.

"Why are you doing that (y/n)? You know you don't wear a bra when we have sex," he playfully says, a smirk gracing his features.

You roll your eyes at him and turn around, giving him a generous view of your ass as you slide your skirt up your legs. You hear him let out a groan and soon after Bucky wraps his arms around your waist, pressing himself against you.

You wiggle your ass cheekily, rubbing it against his growing erection. He buries his face in your neck, kissing it slowly.

"Not now Buck, you know I have to go to work."

He groans, his hands travel up and down your sides, "But (y/n)" he whines. "I can't wait for you baby."

You smirk at him and push your (h/c) hair back as you button up your crisp white shirt. You turn around and rise to your tip toes placing a kiss on his lips.

"Tonight, I promise Bucky."

You saunter out sexily, adding an extra swing to your hips as you go out to work.

 

 

It had been a shit day. You are in human resources at Stark Tower and all day, the new supervisor had given you a hard time.

You swing open the door to your and Bucky's shared apartment to find him waiting for you. He took you up in his arms and swung you around while kissing you before placing you delicately on the ground again, grabbing your hand and leading you to the kitchen.

You dump your stuff on the bench with a sigh.

"Everything okay babe?" Bucky questions, concern in the depths of his gorgeous blue eyes.

You sigh again before answering, "tough day at work."

Bucky guides you to the dining table where there is a lovely roast dinner already set on the table with a glass brimming with wine. You smile, your heart fluttering at the knowledge he did this all for you.

You sit eating together, talking about each others days, laughing and having a good time. It was an instant mood lifter.

You clear the plates, stacking them next to the sink before Bucky comes up behind you, spinning you around to look at him.

"What's for desert?" you question.

"You."

He slams his lips onto yours passionately. His tongue swipes across your bottom lip and you open your mouth, letting him in. He presses you against the bench until you are lying down and proceeds to kiss your neck as he slowly runs his hands over your body.

His rough fingers tug on your shirt and he pulls away to lift it over your head as well as scrape your skirt off your legs.

You pant and sit up, he kisses you again, his hands slowly massaging your breasts. Your legs wrap around his waist tightly and your hips grind against his erection.

"Oh baby, please tell me this means kitchen sex."

You laugh at him and nod, giving him the approval to take your bra off.

His metal fingers go into your panties, erotically stroking your clit as his lips suck your nipples. You moan hotly and wriggle, wanting more.

"Bucky please-" you moan.

"What do you want sweetheart?"

You moan again, your hips jerking.

He stops his fingers rubbing and instead pinches your clit once

"Tell me what you want," he says huskily and more demanding.

"I want your fingers inside my pussy, fucking me hard."

He lets out a growl before ripping off your panties and sliding two fingers inside of you.

"You're so wet babe."

You moan loudly, incoherently trying to form words. He slams his fingers into you harder, his thumb finding it's way to your clit as he pinches your nipples with the other hand and kisses your neck.

Finally, he can't last. He pulls away, leaving a strange absence with you but it is quickly replaced as you watch his muscles flex as he strips of all his clothes.

His rock hard cock springs free and you reach for it and slowly pump your hand up and down his length, your thumb rubbing the head.

His hips thrust into your hand and he moans your name loudly.

"(y/n) please, I need to be inside you."

You pull away and his strong hands grip your thighs tightly as he suddenly thrusts into your heat. You both moan and he waits, giving you time to adjust until your hips start to buckle.

He slams into you, hard and fast, his mouth making delicious noises as he fucks you hard into the bench.

"Oh fuck baby, your so tight." He moans again and it goes right to your core. Your muscles clench around him and he moves a hand down and starts rubbing your clit. Your back arches and you mutter his name again and again.

"Oh yes Bucky, yes!"

"You close?"

You nod, breathing heavily. He rubs your clit faster and traces his tongue over your nipples. That does it. You cry out his name over and over and your pussy clenches around his cock.

"That's right baby, come over my rock hard cock."

You continue to cry out and he continues to slam into you. He looses himself in the moment, his seed filling you up as he continues to fuck you hard until he has finished.

You sit up and rest your head on his shoulder, breathing heavily. He runs his fingers through your hair and slips your white shirt on you, claiming it looks sexy before picking you up bridal style and taking you the bedroom.

"Ready for round two?"

"Bucky!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Shiruken who suggested there be a part two, here we go! Remember to Kudos and Comment xx

His strong arms throw you onto the bed as he smirks.

“You didn’t really think I’d only let you cum one with all of that teasing this morning did you (y/n)?”

His eyes sparkle with desire as they rake over your body. His fingers gently brush over your nipples through the shirt before tracing your hips. They slowly move high and higher, bunching up the shirt along the way, his soft touch teasing you so much you rub your thighs together.

He immediately removes his hands and instead uses them to pry your thighs open.  He settles his torso between them so you can’t do it again.

“Tsk tsk, doll. Only I’m allowed to do that,” he says darkly.

His hands slowly unbutton the shirt and he slides it off your shoulders, making sure his hands stay in contact with your skin the whole time. Your back arches as he finally presses your breasts together and sucks both nipples into his mouth as he grinds his cock against your pussy. Your dripping on the sheets as he pulls away and flips you over so he is on the bottom.

You look confused as you slowly grind on him without meaning too.

“Come here beautiful, I want you to sit on my face.”

You let out a gasp as he roughly pulls you to him when you don’t move fast enough. He strong arms lock around your thighs as his tongue flicks sharply over your clit. You start to grind your hips against his mouth as he keeps eating you out.

Your feel the familiar pool of an orgasm as you’re about to release but Bucky pulls away.

“Bucky!” you whine.

“You didn’t beg for it sweetheart.”

“Bucky please let me cum, please baby, I need it so badly,” you say and he seems to agree as he starts to graze your clit with his teeth as your right there again he pulls you off him and throws you back into the center of the bed.

His cock is standing hard and tall as he hovers over you, he dips the head in your pussy and you moan and clench. He buries himself inside you and watches your face as he starts to slowly thrust in and out.

He goes deep and hard but not fast. Your hands fly up to his shoulders but he grunts and grabs your wrists together and pins the above your head, high enough to arch your back.

Your breasts rub against his chest making you moan and clench again. He starts to speed up his thrusts, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the bedroom.

“Bucky oh god, I need to cum, can I cum please?!” you cry out, eyes shut tightly.

“Cum on me baby,” he grunts out, kissing your neck and he starts to pound you through your orgasm. He doesn’t stop though and you’re sensitive from having two orgasms.

“B-Bucky… I can’t…”

“You can and you will baby,” he groans, his thrusts going sloppier.

“Oh babe, you’re so tight and so wet. I can feel you fluttering around me, cum again for me, now!”

“I-I-“

“Cum now (Y/N),” he demands, his fingers rubbing your clit

He thrusts again and again and you cry out, orgasm taking over you letting Bucky finally have his own.

“Yes yes yes,” he cries out, holding down your hips and rapidly thrusting into you, riding out his orgasm. He keeps pumping slowly before pulling out.

He rolls over onto his back and pulls your sweaty body against his, “I love you doll.”

“I know Buck, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, please leave Kudos and Comments, thanks so much! Requests are also open so message me or leave a comment of a story you think I should do, I'm even thinking of starting a book with Bucky/any requested character so please let me know if you think I should get onto that. xx


End file.
